Overwatch: Saké & Whisky
by GentleCabbage
Summary: Hanzo unfortunately has to host the Overwatch's annual party at his home. Him being a spoil sport, Hanzo is content on just sitting and watching everyone have fun. However McCree makes his way over to drink with the grump rather then letting him drink all alone. ( McCreexhanzo, McHanzo, McCree/Hanzo )
1. Chapter 1: Saké & Whisky

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or there characters. All blizzard's. Oh and Play Overwatch. Buy it. Have fun:3**

 **Sorry for grammar and yatta yatta. This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me. new and improved edited from~ too**

* * *

The night seems to drag on and wild. Even so, the former member of overwatch and mercenaries alike take a night to relax for once. A celebration that actually got a little carried away. Unfortunately for one such member, Hanzo, was picked to have this gathering at his home. Though against his wishes. He was not much of a social life. Unlike his brother Genji. He also wasn't exactly happy with all of the rowdiness of his… associates.

However, he was looking forward to the saké he was promised. Hanzo didn't care for anything like beers or wines or scotch on the rocks. He only wanted saké. Specified Hanamura saké for that was his favorite. Natively made back in his hometown. It has such a familiar taste. Taking him back to his first drink he had. That warm sensation when it hit his throat made him feel something for once. By far the best saké he ever had in his opinion.

This night, he definitely wanted the best; if he had to keep up with everyone. Such as Hana trying to squeeze her mech into the living room from Zarya breaking the shoji on accident. Twice. (Shoji are sliding doors with little windows cover in paper. She miss judge her strength while opening them. Yes it did happen twice so far). He is thankful his home was big enough for everyone not to be so crowded. Which meant that he wasn't too close to anyone. Not wanting to socialize at all.

Time seem to slow down as Hanzo sits at the back wall. Watching like a hawk over everyone. Keeping track of who broke what and how much cash each person will pay him back for damages. His traditional style Japanese home was godly expensive and had many antiques. He would like to keep all of them in tack. At least the ones he could prevent from getting shot.

Often he kept everyone's drunk ass in check. Hana, Junkrat, Genji, and Tracer are playing Mario Kart 64. Hana brought over the console and that jazz. While Genji supplied the portable T.V. They were especially louder than usual. Laughing and shouting their head off. All while Mei, Bastion, and Lucio watch them play, commenting on their performers. They all seem pretty amused. Which Hanzo didn't understand why they were so entertained just by watching. He also doesn't like them spilling drinks on the mats.

On the other side of things. At the poker table was Amélie, Zarya, Torbjörn, Reinhardt, Roadhog, and Mercy. Pharah was the dealer. To Hanzo knowledge of poker. Mercy was winning by a milestone. Second place Roadhog, Reinhardt, and Amélie all tied. Zaraya is third and Torbjörn just put his deed to his turret into the pot. Poker was a bit wild as the doc seem to become rather lewd when she got a couple drinks in her. Also, Reinhardt almost broke the table laughing.

As for the nondrinkers. By the food table: Winston, Symmetra, and Zenyatta are all having a discussion on thought processes. Then Symmetra started to nerd out on shapes and math. That struck a chord with Winston and he started talking about math applying to space. Zenyatta was happy just to see them having fun. Even if he did not follow what they were saying. Hanzo didn't have to watch over them because they were rather respectful. If only everyone could follow their example. However, he did keep his eye on Zenyatta. Judging the type of omnic who had enlightened his brother.

Finally, we have two old men arguing. 76 and Reaper fueled by booze. It started with a friendly hello to I'm gonna kill you. Zero to hundred so fast. Now they are shooting each other as they run yelling about. Hanzo could only hear spurts of and not limited to:

"You should be dead!" and "I am death, and your the one who should be dead" Also the slur of "You suck at the guitar," and "Your hair was stupid when it was blonde. Now it's just ugly,"

Hanzo had no idea what they were arguing about. The two were now somewhere outside and he did not care to invite them back in. Or go out to find them. He could care less if one killed the other.

Next time he figures that he will confiscate everyone weapon. So he won't have bullet holes in the walls, floors, bird feeder… the bird. (the bird is okay. Mercy had healed it up. Bastion was very worried)

So there he was sitting before this mass of people. The non-stop shouting of the robust lot. He could not help, but sigh at the sight. It was tiring just watching them all. Hanzo was glad that he got the saké that he was promised. It seems to help him power through the night. For a brief moment, Hanzo closes his eyes. Trying to enjoy his savory drink with all its glory. That is all it took for someone to snake their way up to him. Just by the sound of clinking boots he knew who it was.

Exhaling Hanzo places his cup down. He snaps at the man. "And what do you want from me?" The smell of smoke stung his nose along with his saké.

"Nothin, but ya seem fit to be tired, I reckon?" The man comments with his throaty voice.

"I'm not in the mood for a chat," Hanzo opens his left eyelid only to abruptly close it. "McCree,"

Cigar smoke seeps out as McCree says. "Well, I will take that as a clear yes then," Regardless what Hanzo stressed to him, McCree tips his hat at him. Then sits right down beside him. Puffing out a big cloud of the white smoke, he assures Hanzo. "I'm just gonna light and stay awhile until next game with fewer players," He referring to the poker game in progress. They were all crowding around the small table with not much room left for another player. McCree puts his hand to his mouth as he shouts out loud making Hanzo cringe. "And when Roadhog stops cheating you dumb hog!" All he hears in return is a deep grunt and that about it. He felt his beard prickled at the sound. He blows his smoke at the poker table's direction. Shaking his head as he turns back to Hanzo. "Ya gonna be stuck with me for a while partner,"

Hanzo opens his brown eyes and narrows onto the cowboy. "I rather not be," He takes another sip of saké. "I rather everyone wasn't here,"

"Stink in mud," McCree smirks. Hanzo rolls his eyes at the man.

They quietly pause as they watch everyone in the room doing their thing. A quiet act in itself, but with blaring music around them. He was fine with no talking, but that was not the case. After few seconds, McCree points to Hanzo's cup. "Holding your liquor well?"

"Better than most it seems," Hanzo says deadpanned with his one eyebrow drawn up. He eyes the man then comments. "Looks like your fairly level head too,"

"Been drinking all my life," Curling his cigar upward as he laughs slightly. Holding up his whiskey bottle he waits for a cheer. "Ain't getting younger. So I want to drink all I can before my liver is a goner," Out of politeness Hanzo toast with him. More and more they drink as the night grew on with its ups and downs; for Hanzo, there were mostly downs. He did not enjoy drunken karaoke. Even if he didn't participate, but he can say for sure he never wanted to hear Pharah & Tracer's duet again. Then there was the arm wrestling with Reinhardt and Zaraya. They are still going at it. It's been like 3 hours or so. He lost track of time. It was also fair to say it wasn't quite night anymore for it was 2:30 am in the morning.

Things began to wind down. Hanzo and McCree hadn't moved an inch. Bottles littered the short table before them. In a cocky voice McCree snorts. "He looked me right in the eye and said. What do you mean? I put the horse in the trailer," He then smiles as he couldn't help himself from chuckling. "And I said to the man. I didn't say your wife."

"Hontō?" Hanzo couldn't help but smirk at the joke. "What about the six finger man?" He asks as his eyes grew a bit wide. Locked onto the man's cheery disposition, that was pretty hard not to catch.

"Well, in the end, I wanted my dews and my horse. So I shot him once in the knee and the other… well, let just say he's a five finger man now," McCree rubbed his chin as he thought back snickering to himself. "That Lickspittle got what he deserved," Leaning back on his hands, McCree pleads with the bowman. "Come on you gotta have some good ones? I've been wobblin' jawing this whole time. It's your turn,"

Hanzo looks to his cup. "Is that so?" Looking back up to see McCree's eyes fixed on him. Making him flinch slightly.

McCree sneers. "Yup you haven't been talking, partner, when I know you got the cards,"

"Oh… " Hanzo thinks for a moment. It's been awhile since he really told anyone about himself. He was not sure what to say. This was the longest conversation he ever had in his life; that didn't involve work. Okay, maybe longest senses what happen with Genji. Blinking a couple times he curled his lips thinking. Raising his hands he jesters. "There was, this one time, I had visited Korea and I meant this two-headed woman,"

"Two-headed? Are you sure it wasn't an omnic?"

Shaking his head at the man, Hanzo smiles with his eyes soft. "No no no. Not omnic, she was the real deal," He goes on to tell McCree about how they were performing for the man he was hired to kill.

As Hanzo tells his story. More he began to live in up. He moves his hands as he spoke with such enthusiasm. McCree watch as Hanzo's eyes grow and sink with the melody of the story. Changing his expression this way and that. He pulled you along for a ride the more he spoke. It was really a big shock compared to the bowman's regular stoic face. Very strange for a man who didn't want to socialize.

Even more so, McCree felt like he kept getting lost. He could not help, but stare at Hanzo's eyes. They change like the seasons. McCree rests his chin on his palm as he stared in a dazzling trance.

"When I got on the ship, I swear I could still smell…" Blinking a couple times, Hanzo notices McCree's lax pose. The cowboy's eyes staring right at him. "What are you looking at?" Hanzo questions the man with his brow furrowed.

"Nothin'. Nothin." McCree insists. "Keep on talking wanna hear the rest,"

Hanzo scratches his neck as he says. "Why do you keep on staring at me like that?"

"No reason," McCree continues. "Just saw some horse feathers that's all,"

Hanzo flares his nostrils. "Nani? Horsefeathers? What nonsense are you talking about?"

"Some old Jargon for ya. I reckon you don't know it because English isn't your first language?"(Or the fact no one uses it) McCree puts out the remaining, barely remaining, cigar. "It means disbelief,"

"Disbelief?" Hanzo repeats back at him. He then grunts. "I'm not one for lying," He refers back to his story little bit offended.

"No that ain't what I was talking about," McCree laughs slightly. "I'm seeing horse feathers right now." Using his left hand to make a gun. He points at Honzo. Specifically, he points to his eyes and with a wink he says. " I never have seen someone tell a story through their eyes before. I also never thought it would be someone like you,"

Hanzo for some reason felt silly. The cowboy before him just winked at him and said such a weird compliment. Was it even a compliment. Hanzo could not tell. Whatever the intentions, it snaps him right back to his regular stone cold face. If anything it was more of a scowl. His face already had a light red tint to it. It's doing from the alcohol, but all of sudden his ears burns red. There was nothing he could do to stop it. More he thought about what the man said the more rest of his face burn too.

"Anata wa baka yarōdesu.," Hanzo quickly mumbles angrily as he glares at the cowboy.

"Um, What?" McCree snorts as he couldn't help hide his laughter. He didn't know Hanzo was going turn so red. Covering his mouth he barely got out. "I don't know Japanese. Haha. Only Spanish,"

"It means You're an idiot bastard," McCree and Hanzo look over to see Genji standing behind them wobbling. He was the brother who can't hold his liquor. He had to hold onto their shoulders as he fell a bit.

If looks could kill, well Genji would be dead twice by Hanzo. Tipping his hat at the bother, McCree smiles a cheeky smile. "Much obliged ninja,"

Genji nods at the cowboy and then looks back at Hanzo. Even if Hanzo can't see his brother's face; he knew something was up. Hanzo knew he was gonna do something. Something against his wishes. Giving Genji that brother stare of: don't you do it. Don't you fucking do it?

Genji puts his hands up as if he understood. Wobbling backward he stops and says. "Did you know my brother master a lot of arts such as Rakugo," He then clarifies. "Rakugo are storytellers who…"

"Brother," Hanzo quickly barks at him. "You will leave now," Wobbling

Genji puts his arms to the back of his head as he laughs. "Oh brother you should relax, you should even put a performance on,"

"Leave," Hanzo demands. Genji knew there was no arguing he waddles away. Hanzo closes his eyes as he could feel the color red on his cheeks. "Excuse my brother, he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." He opens up to see McCree staring right at him again.

"Nary would guess you were the type to be a storyteller," Taking another swig of whiskey that he was determined to be his last for the night. He made a licking sound as savor the taste on his lips. In split second McCree howls as he puts his arm around Hanzo shoulder. "Loco-son-of-a-bitch, If' ya think Imma gonna let that pass on by. Shoot me hear," Shaking Hanzo as he whoops. "Ya gonna have to spin some more yarns for me in the future partner,"

Not really use to this friendly banter, Hanzo protested. "I do not see why you are so amused?" He goes on to say as tries not to look at the man's face. "I believe you told me you could hold your liquor,"

"I can, but sometimes you need to embrace the moment," McCree stops shaking him vigorously and tries to find Hanzo's face. "Plus west is all about yarn spinning,"

"Yarn as in stories?" Hanzo states as McCree seem to thicken his accent as he got hyped up. Sometimes it was hard to follow, but mostly that was McCree's fault. He just doesn't want talk proper.

"Darn straight," McCree slaps Hanzo's back a couple times as he laughs. Hanzo only tenses up rather than calming down. Maybe it was liquor or maybe he just not use to people touching him. "I gotta go take a piss. All be back compadre," McCree bluntly says. In Hanzo head he rather he didn't come back.

Before the Cowboy could even let go of Hanzo, a lovely British girl waves a camera in the air.

Blinking to them, Tracer giggles. "Hi, loves! I still haven't gotten a picture of you guys yet!" Fun fact about Tracer. She opted to not drink tonight, however, she so hyper she might as well be drunk off the atmosphere.

"Oh, you guys doing pictures!" Hana yelps across the room. Hanzo had no idea how she could even hear them.

Making her way to them. She plops down to the right of Hanzo. Hanzo gives her a look. She returns the look by sticking her tongue out at him. She always was buddy buddy with him. He never knew why, but he didn't like it.

"Take it! Take it!" She squeals in excitement. Flash goes off blinding them for a moment. Hana shoots up makes her way over to look at it. "Aw but Hanzo your not smiling!" She huffs at him. Only to tease him along with it. "Your face is offaly red too teehee,"

"Be quite," Hanzo snaps at her.

McCree purred in Hanzo's ear as he winks at Hana. "Don't be so mean partner,"

"Shizukani shite." Hanzo jerks his head away from McCree's face. Crossing his arms as he felt his ears warms up again. "Orokana kaubōi," Making McCree let go and cover his mouth trying not to laugh.

Hana got that face about her. After witnessing Hanzo's reaction. A smile grew across her face. She smelt what McCree was cooking up and wanted to help. Or what she thought he was cooking up. Giving him the okay sign with her hand. Hana goes and pulls Tracer aside saying. "Hey, Tracer you should get a picture of just them. KK?"

"Sure love, but Hanzo seems like…"

"Just give me your camera then," Hana smirks with a peace sign. "I play to win and I really want to earn that GG!"

Tracer Bit confused by Hana she agrees. "All right, love. Just remember to give it back," Tracer gives the teen the camera. Hana quickly goes and whispers in McCree's ear as Hanzo was too busy trying to ignore the cowboy.

She goes and dances on in front of them. "Okay one more picture sourpuss and try to at least make a face other than that one," Hana tries to imitate Hanzo's scowl. Giggling as she couldn't keep it for long.

"Go on and get it over with," Hanzo complains.

McCree tips his hat at Hana as she bows her head at their secret agreement. Quickly as the cowboy could move his shooting hand. He wraps his arm around Hanzo neck. Forcefully, not aggressively, causing Hanzo body jerk up against the cowboy's body. His head falls right beside McCree's neck, but slightly resting on his shoulder. Then the flash goes off capturing it all. Out of pure shock, Hanzo definitely made a face other than his usual.

Before Hanzo really knew what happen McCree let go and got up. Hanzo rubs his eyes as he got sunspots from the flash. Not sure what the hell happen. He swears to himself and then at McCree for the sudden grab. Only to be ignored.

While Hanzo contemplates what happened. McCree looks at the photo and seems happy with his work. Hana not so much. She whines to him. "If I knew you were gonna do that I would of totally tell you my idea," She pouts. "I wanted a high score not second best,"

"No I think its perfect, good job lass," Placing his hand on her head and patting it. "You should send it to me.

"Kk. " Hana smiles while filing through Tracer's contacts. "I sent it! Oh and GG I guess, but that sure is a strange way of messing with someone. Weird prank bro,"

Nervously looking away, McCree shifts his hat on his head. "Yeah something like that," He found himself looking back at the grumpy Hanzo with head in his hand. Without a word, McCree watches him for a moment. Then he shrugs before walking off to find the bathroom.

Looking down at his phone. Seeing the photo of him and Hanzo made him feel rather disappointed. McCree only wishes he could have had a better taste

* * *

 **Author's note*** _Don't worry more chapter are on the way~ things are gonna be little spicy next chapter. Its gonna earn that M rating if you know what I mean._


	2. Chapter 2: A Strange Feeling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or there characters. All blizzard's. Oh and Play Overwatch. Buy it. Have fun:3**

 **Sorry for some grammar mistakes. I'm only human as Genji would say.**

* * *

The night seems to grow to a halt as everyone felt sleep take effect. While some members left hours before such as 76 and Reaper. Others just fell asleep right where they stood. Using beer bottles rather than pillows. Only a handful of heroes were still up as the night ticked on away at that ungodly hour.

Hanzo standing right outside of the main room. Looking inward through the doors at the mess before him. He spots Reinhardt and Zarya asleep on scattered pieces of wood. Not caring if they were on broken glass. No one knows who won the arm wrestling match, but the table sure didn't stand a chance. A very expensive table, that he hopes, they will replace with one of equal value.

Moreover, sleepy Lucio, Mei, and Hana snuggled up the couch. Watching one of the movies Hana stared in. All while listening to Lucio's healing track. Turned way down low. He remembers Lucio mentioning that it helps insomnia. Hanzo sighs at himself. If only could bring himself to ask for the track to help his with that problem.

Hanzo rolls his eyes as notices Mercy out cold with a marker on her face. She fell asleep on top of the poker table with Torbjörn and Pharaoh not too far away. Those two were face down on the floor with cards stickered to them. Stuck by the resin left behind by booze and wine coolers. Wine coolers belong to Torbjörn which was surprising to everyone. Not thinking that the swiss man would be so fond of them. Torbjörn and Pharaoh both had markers litter around them. The bowman just hopes they didn't write on anything elts.

"Oh heads up love. Coming through," Tracer bumps past him. She was the only one left moving about. Without a sound, she places blankets on Roadhog and Junkrat. They were slumped up in the corner. The rat was lying on top of the hog's stomach. Smiling, Tracer takes the rest of blankets in her arm and goes blinking around until everyone had a blanket.

Turning off the lights, she paces backward. Moving her head back to look at Hanzo. Spinning her whole body to look at him. Quickly blowing her bangs out of her face, Tracer whispers. "Thanks for hosting us," She then whispers. "I can see why you are upset. Just look at the place. If anything I'm on the job. All clean up this mess right up... but in the morning?" Looking at everyone sleeping, Tracer winks at the man. "I don't want to wake them up. Heroes deserve a rest once in awhile," Tracer ask. "If you don't mind… that is,"

Silently they watch the sleeping room. Hanzo scratches his beard as he whispers back. "I will let them sleep for now." Looking over everyone he then whispers. "Where are the others? Some are missing,"

"Worry not love, Symmetra and Winston left a while ago. Oh and so did Zenyatta with Bastion. Something about beeps and boops and robot talk." Tracer puts her hands on her hips. "I don't know where Genji went or McCree."

"That's fine," Hanzo whispers still mad at Genji but knew he wouldn't go and break down the house unsupervised. As for McCree... Hanzo didn't care to think to hard about him. He could still feel the tinge of heat on his ears. It made him curve up his lip trying his best to get his head straight.

Crossing his arms as he began to slip. That cowboy's booming voice rings in his ears. Drawing him back to events earlier.

Snarling silently to himself Hanzo clenched his teeth. All because of that stupid McCree's words. And how the cowboy kept on staring at him. And being so happy to listen to what he had to say. Also, he had to be so touchy feely. Then there was the eye thing. There he goes on thinking about it again! What comes with them thoughts? A strange embarrassing feeling in his stomach.

Hanzo was so glad that the lights were off. Darkness hid away the reds brought on by embarrassment. An embarrassment that came from nowhere. That had no business being plastered to his face. All he knew it was McCree's fault somehow.

Tracer interrupts Hanzo's thought. This caught him off guard as Tracer whispers. "I'm glad you had right fun at the end."

"Fun?" Hanzo questions.

"You and McCree silly. You two talking up a storm and all that. I'm glad that your making friends," She stops as she feels Hanzo angrily glares at her. Burning holes right through her. "Or not making friends?"

"We are not friends,"

Tracer retorts. "Well, I have known McCree for a while. So I can say for certain he taking a like to you. I mean truly, liking you a lot." At the moment, she said that Hanzo put his hand to his chest. Feeling his heart skip a beat. More than skip it. It jumped right up to the back of his throat. Tracer unaware of Hanzo's distress swings her hands back forth as she hums. "You know your his friend when he gets all rough and tough with ya. He only drinks with his buddies after all,"

"Oh thank god," Hanzo utters to himself as he misunderstood what she said. Almost having a heart attack would be really a shame. The beating in his head quieted but didn't leave as he focused on Tracer's words.

She goes on to notes. "Yet he seems rather tame talking to you. He's more aware of other people's feelings than you think," Tracer twirls around then stops to say. "I bet if you just straight up and say no, he would back off. If you really aren't friends"

Hanzo covers his mouth for a moment and whispers. "I wish I knew that earlier,"

"Than again," Tracer adds. "I think he would feel rather sad to hear that you didn't consider him a buddy, though. Friends are important,"

"As I said," Clearing his voice, Hanzo tries his best to convince her. "We are not friends and will never be friends. Acquaintances, sure, but friends? No," He even scoffs. " I feel indifferent if he'd be upset by this," Hanzo grunts at Tracer. "Anyway, I have no need for friends,"

"You would make Hana cry if she heard you. She considers you and her B.F.F's," Hanzo *risks at her. Tracer huffs in return as she points out. "Even when your drunk your not very fun to be around," She then puts her hand to her cheek. "I don't know how McCree got you to smile. No less laugh,"

Hanzo grunts to himself more than at Tracer's statement. "I have no idea why. We are not friends for the last time,"

"Yeah sure," Tracer smiles at him. "And London isn't rainy and made of brick,"

"I beg to differ," Trying to get out of this sinking ship of a conversation. Hanzo asks. "We are missing one,"

"One?" Tracer hums back. "One what?"

"The spider," Hanzo asks, "Where is she? Widowmaker?"

Stumbling her words Tracer quickly turns away from him. "Amélie? Um… she is. I know where she is. No need to worry love. It's not like she asked me to have a chit chat… outside. And. And. I'm avoiding doing that because of what happened in the closet one time," Blinking around the room back to Hanzo. "I have to go, but I promise to clean up Love. Just not now. I need to hide from her. No I mean to find her. Right-O!"

Hanzo shakes his head and turns his back to her. "Why is everyone so strange tonight. Whatever. I will be retiring for the night," Before sliding the shoji close, Hanzo comments. "You have my thanks for your help. Just make sure overwatch doesn't skip out on the bill,"

"Will do love," Tracer mumbles as the shoji closes in her face.

In a deep sigh, Hanzo covers his eyes with his hand. Sliding it down his face as he knew he wasn't going sleep well tonight. Even with alcohol in him and the late hour striking before his head. Insomnia was gonna get him in the end like always. He be lucky to sleep for an hour or two.

The bowman took his sweet time going up the stairs to the second floor. Exiting into the very dim lighted hallway, where the moonlight flooded in from the windows. The only source of light in the whole upstairs. For modern conveniences, the walls were solid through and through. Along with hardy doors and wood planked floors. Little decoration and little care went into this hallway. Only a dark oak table at the base of the wall and an old ink painting. That was about it. Kept clean as a whistle.

Hanzo stops before his master bedroom door. It centered right in the middle of the hallway. The moon glaring at him through the window. Wind brush passes the man. Catching the man's focus. Oddly, he sees that the window was open. Hanzo doesn't move to close it right away. Peering outside from where he stood to see the skies. They were clear of everything other than stars and darkness. Lights from the city could be seen in the distance. Little ways from his new home. It fails to bother him, nor did he even hear the noises it made.

Honestly, he missed that. The noise of a city. More specifically, he missed the noise of Hanamura. That arcade making a racket with its bells and whistles. The occasional yeahs and ohs. The smell of good foods that wafts in the air there. Sentimental, Hanzo grips the door's trim lightly. There are tons of reasons why he can't go back, but at moment, the liquor made them all vanish. Replacing it with the few wonderful memories he did have there.

Mostly, Hanzo remembers the claw game for some reason. It pops right up in his head. The one with the squeaky turnips mascots in. The sound of them squeaking was an amusing thought. So amusing that he could not help himself. Smiling, he puts his fist up to his mouth as he couldn't help, but laugh at the character. Laughing at its eternal squeaking in his head. He was shaking a bit as he kept it in. The laughter couldn't control. Poorly hidden and yet truly his own undoing.

"Sorta nice, ain't it?" A rough, but smooth voice rings. Freezing in place at the sound. Yes, Hanzo completely forgot what he was doing. And yes he didn't hear them boots clicking across the floor. Stopping right behind him. "Letting the moment take ya for a spin aren't ya, Partner?" Turning quickly to see McCree tipping his hat at him. Twirling a toothpick in his mouth as he smiles. "Howdy,"

Before what was what. McCree found a short blade pressed up to his neck. Hanzo eyes sharpened as he held it. "Well shit," McCree says to the man. "Fixin to kill me I put it?" McCree puts his hands up slightly as he remarks coolly. "Came to finish a smoke here earlier. Forgot to close the winder," Nodding his head over to the open window. "Didn't mean to scare ya,"

Hanzo looks the man up and down. Huffing, he slides his knife up his sleeve once more. "You did not scare me," Hanzo insists on turning his head away. Exhaling hard at the surprise.

"Sure ya not," McCree whistles as he rubs his neck. Little too close for his comfort. The cowboy than signs. "Do you always carry knives on ya?"

"A knife," Hanzo cross his arms. Angry that he didn't hear the cowboy walk up to him. Furthermore, Hanzo felt the familiar warmth on his cheeks and ears again. A shade of red that been messing with him all night. It was McCree's fault once more for making him feel weird. Not wanting him to see his embarrassment, Hanzo locks onto the floor molding. Not daring to show his face up at the man.

Wrestling with the toothpick, McCree saw a glimpse of the man's face. Determined to see more of it. McCree softens his expression as he reiterates. "Do you always carry a knife on ya?"

"Yes…." Hanzo persists, only to grow quiet. He notices McCree move in the corner of his eye. The cowboy puts his prosthetic hand onto his hip. All while his regular hand found his hat; keeping up on his head. McCree then steps a foot forward and leans slightly right. Hanzo tries to ignore the strange action and continues on poorly. "If I don't... have my bow on me, I carry… it,"

"Yeah," McCree smirks as he leans in a little more. Flicking the toothpick with his tongue, while trying to catch another glimpse of Hanzo's face. Though the man wouldn't let him. "Tell me little more about it,"

Razing his eyebrow, Hanzo slowly stutters. "I-I. Um. That's really it-"

"Is that really all you have to say… " McCree grins as Hanzo completely turns his head away from the man. Blatantly avoiding McCree's attempt. "What with the chuckle before, horse feathers?"

"Don't call me that," Hanzo whispers through his teeth. Clenching his jaw so hard trying to avoid the man's look.

'Hmmm?" McCree pretends not to hear him. "I dunno what you said. Hallor that again for me," In a smoothly silky voice, McCree says. "Horsefeathers,"

Hanzo's whole face flinches at the name. He finally looks at the man right in the eye. "Do you want an arrow shove down your throat! Do not call me that," There he was face to face with the man, when Hanzo realized what he had done. His voice dies down to silents.

Completely underly mute. Even his surroundings became vacant of noise. As if everything went numb including his mind. Hanzo instinctively steps back. That was a short-lived plan as his back hits up against the door.

Swallowing nervously at how close the man really was, Hanzo tensed up. Shoulders wounded up tightly and legs braced. He was so stiff he could hardly breathe. Helplessly, his eyes were trapped by McCree's. That is where he really notice something. A few inches meant a lot at moments likes these. The height differences between him and McCree was laughable. Hanzo had to raise his head up little to meet McCree's gaze. Oh, man did Hanzo's eyes said it all. What he was feeling right at that moment. Like a deer in head lights. Big eye and flustered to no ends.

Hanzo could feel the man study his face. Judging the way the color burned into his skin. That damn red blush that he could not seem to control. Ear to ear it spread across his cheeks. It surely will be the death of him.

"There we go. Now I have a good look of ya," McCree says in a low-key voice. He arched his arm over Hanzo's head. It rests up against the door above the bowman. Leaning in as he stares at the man. "Wasn't too hard was it? I won't call you horse feathers again,"

Hanzo stays quiet. Being that his mind gave out on him and all. He felt really warm. Super warm, but somehow his sweat was cold. God, he wishes it was because of the alcohol. So desperately wished. Hanzo deep down knew it was something else at play. A feeling so strange. His mind flashes to what Tracer said. All he need to say was stop. That simple word, but at the same time. He. He really didn't want to say it. This is what really made him so angry at himself.

Out of nowhere or maybe from that anger. A calmness returns to him. Exhaling silently as he tries to control his breathing. Still blushing his heart out, he manages to say. "Anata wa baka desu"

"I think I hear you say that one before," McCree winks at the man. This action sends shivers down Hanzo's spine. "Come on don't hush up now. You never did finish the story about the two-headed lady,"

"I don't plan on it," Hanzo grunts as he started to get back his cool. Holding onto his arms crossed as he stands his ground. Little by little as he began to feel frustrated. Not at McCree, but himself. If only stop was in his vocabulary for this night.

"I guess you'll have to tell me another time then, partner"

Hanzo snaps at him. "Never,"

"But I want to see it again," McCree coos as he watches Hanzo struggle. "Them pearly eyes you got when you spin a yarn,"

There he goes again saying strange compliments. Compliments Hanzo pegs as strange western customs or something of that magnitude. Even if he been to N. and S. America countless times without this kind of thing happening. Anyway, these compliments didn't mean anything to Hanzo. Really didn't. Truly absolutely didn't make his heart jump every time or anything of that sort. Honest. Well... that's what his head said to him.

His rather scrambled mind seem to completely forget. Forgot where he was standing. Being all wedged up between McCree and the door. In his lost mind, he snaps at the man. "Fine. I will tell you the rest later if you leave me alone,"

"Well, it's a darn shame I don't really feel like leaving," Biting down on the toothpick, McCree grins at the obvious. "You know your face looks pretty good with a little red on it,"

"Damare!(shut up)" Hanzo hiss as he yanks his head to left. Boiling up at the man's words. His face sure did have a pretty color red on it. Bright like the setting sun. I say setting as Hanzo insists on pulling his face away from the man. Making it only possible for McCree to see half of it.

"Whoa settle yourself. I just got you to look at me. No turning tail on me now," McCree takes his finger and brush the man's jaw until he reached the man's chin. Shocked by the suddenness of the touch. A feverish heat cooks Hanzo inside and out. McCree gently turns Hanzo face back to center. Hanzo now was stuck facing straight at the cowboy.

Frozen in place as McCree held onto the tip of the bowman's chin. No signs of letting go anytime soon. He even places his thumb on Hanzo's lower lip. Softly pressing and molding it as he plays with it. Never thinking it would be so smooth to the touch. In any case, McCree also never imagined he actually get this far.

McCree spits his toothpick out because it was now or never. A phrase that sings in his head for they were so close. Close enough to feel other one's breath. To hear each and every sound one another made. McCree found it strange that; while Hanzo could smell the scent of whiskey and tobacco on his breath. Along with it a faint musk of cologne. McCree couldn't make out any scent on Bowman. More he focused the strange tinge of what smelt like white wine and fruit. He wasn't too sure, though. All he knew he needs to get little more personal to figure out that answer.

However, they were so very close to begin with and yet McCree sees no refusal inside. This fills him with a smidge of hope. That all this will go well. What he been doing all night was not for nothing. So badly, he wanted it. A taste. Then again he hadn't imagined himself getting here.

Now or never begins to ring, but louder this time. The cowboys eyes narrow in on Hanzo's slightly gaping mouth. Whispering as he leans in. "I hate to leave with just a picture. I gotta have a taste too,"

Taking Hanzo's chin, McCree angles it upwards. In great surprise, at what the man was doing, Hanzo could only watch as McCree's face grow closer. Only inches from his very own and gaining ground. No words or fights about it. McCree closes his eyes as he tilts his head to the side. Hanzo's heart stopped. The only sound was the other's breathing.

Unknowingly, Hanzo scrunched up his nose and eyes. Almost as if he was about to be hit. And baby was it a hit. Before he even knew up from down. McCree brings his lips to Hanzo's in a rather lavish and honest kiss. Sloppy, but truly wholesome. Whiskers, from both sides, brush each other's face. Other than that irritation, Hanzo's lips were light as his thumb told him. Moldable as dow and the cowboy knew just how he liked it.

Hanzo felt the completely opposite with McCree's lips. Them being dry and cracked. Not very enjoyable. It was lacking something major and without thinking. Hanzo licks them as too moist them up a bit. Catching McCree off guard as the tongue touches his lips.

McCree greedily takes the moment for granted. Taking the chance, McCree tries to deepen the kiss. All by opening his mouth up to catch Hanzo's tongue. He then tangles his own with it. Deciding there on, he wouldn't pull away unless he felt satisfied. Also, McCree's thumb still held onto Hanzo's chin. Not letting up in the slightest to give Hanzo a chance to flee. McCree wanted as much as he could get. Not letting him go is part of that.

Other plans arose as Hanzo suddenly bites down on McCree's lip. Hard enough to to make McCree give up on his idea. Breaking the kiss right there and then. Both of them *tires catch their breath. They stand there staring at each other. McCree still is surprised by the bite. A drop of blood trickles off his lip. *Tacking it as a clear sign. Right away McCree stops every advance he made. His hands drop down, resting at his sides, limply.

Cursing to himself at what he has done. Forcing onto someone like that wasn't his cup of tea. Being drunk, McCree wasn't thinking right. However, he knew it wasn't a very good excuse. It made his skin his crawl just thinking about it. He went too far and crossed the line. What a terrible feeling.

Watching the bowman, McCree half expected to get a knife shoved in his neck. This doesn't happen as Hanzo right away puts the back of his hand to his mouth. Covering it as he looks down and away from McCree. Taste of nicotine and whisky grace his mouth. A strange cocktail in itself. It was rather gross and left a bad taste on his lips. Yet Hanzo allowed it to happen.

Spacing out, Hanzo's thoughts raced. He could've easily just have stopped it, but he didn't. Now he knew what the man's lips felt like on his own. The strange feeling came back to him. The one that never went away to begin with. It consumes him whole. It made him want more.

McCree sees Hanzo shutter in front of him. Stepping back to give Hanzo some space. A little bit of sadness strikes the cowboy. No, it was worse than that, but he pretended it was only a little. He tries to smirk. It didn't sit right on his face as it felt empty. "Understood. I got it. Time to cut and run," Wiping his mouth on his wrist. In the tempted to clear away the blood.

As quick as he started it, McCree tries to end it. Sighing a bit, he takes one good look at Hanzo; who was still covering his face with his hand. Tipping his hat as he turns away.

Then a hand stops him, before McCree could even walk. Gripping onto the McCree's arm, Hanzo still doesn't look up. McCree gives him a face of: what are you doing. "Gomen'nasai. Watashi wa anata o kamanai yō ni to iu imide wa arimasendeshita," Hanzo whispers quietly in Japanese. "Watashi wa teishi shitaku arimasendeshita… Watashi mo kōfun shimashita,"

Blankly McCree says to him. "What?"

Somehow or another. Maybe at the cowboy's words. Hanzo got really pissed off. Removing his hand from his face. A rich shade of red overruns his complexion with a troubled expression.

Taken by it, McCree can't help stare wide eye. Making him more upset. "Stupid fool! Learn Japanese then." Looking away quickly as he shuts his eyes in anger. "I said. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite you." Muffling the last part as he covers his mouth slightly. "I-I didn't want t-to stop. I got too excited," McCree could feel his hair stand on ends at Hanzo's words. His eyes locked on him. Stubbornly Hanzo cross his arms and glares at McCree. "Will you stop looking at me like that,"

"Having trouble believing that horse feathers," Shaking his head out of it, McCree grins at the man. "If that's true. Prove it," Cutting the man off before he could say anything elts. Hanzo roughly grabs McCree's shirt. Shoving his lips up against the cowboy. He didn't stay long what so ever because he felt goosebumps run up his spine. Snapping his head away as he still held onto McCree. Embarrassment fills Hanzo from top to bottom. The sheer bluntness of his action mixed with McCree's face was just too much.

"Dad-blame it," McCree had to also turn his head too. Shivering as he sneers. "Why did ya have ta get up and done something like that,"

Hanzo looks back at him confused. "Did I do something wrong? You said to,"

McCree wrinkles his nose as he groans. "No. No just. Shit," His hat slumps over his eyes. "You got me all hot all sudden,"

"Nani?" Hanzo, not meaning to, shouts. "What do you mean… !" Hanzo slumps his head down slowly than shoots his head right back up. His hands tremble as he still holding onto McCree's shirt. Letting go quickly as he didn't know what to do. "Gomen'nasai! I didn't mean too,"

"No it's fine," McCree grasp Hanzo's shoulders as he puts his forehead onto the bowman's forehead. Shaking a bit as he asks. "As long as it's fine with you. That is,"

"Y-yeah," Hanzo, not meaning it to sound like a yelp, but did. He also notes how warm McCree was. He too seems to have the fire under his skin. Making it feel like he wasn't the only one stressed. Hanzo whispers. "It's fine and... and can we continue or,"

McCree lifts his head up with a shine in his eyes. McCree spits on the floor. "Fuck it, I can continue doing this all night," Bluntly said as Hanzo didn't realize how far man wanted to go until now. Which he didn't mind at all at a moment.

No time to lose, McCree moves in. So fast his hat flies off his head. He pushes Hanzo up against the door. No more sweet or gentle stuff as McCree pins Hanzo's arms to the wall. Hanzo felt the heavy weight of the other press against him. McCree then shoves his leg right up between Hanzo's. Pressing and rubbing his top of his thigh up against Hanzo's crotch. Rather going right for the mouth, McCree takes a quick side road.

Burying his face into the other's neck. McCree began to suck and chew lightly on the tender spot. A small moan came bubbling up from Hanzo's voice. Abruptly it gets cut off by his pride. Not letting up in the slightest, McCree took it as a challenge. Taking his tongue he circles and caress the spot. Hanzo stretches his neck long while closing his eyes. He gives out another short-lived moan, but this time little louder. Even now he tried to keep it in.

"Let's do it," McCree coos as he doesn't let up on the man's neck. "and I want to do it hard,"

"McCree…" Between gasps, he utters the man's name. McCree doesn't stop his sucking as he almost got him to give in. "McCree…" Hanzo demands once more as he could not leave sleeping dogs lie. "You spit on my floor again. We will stop right now,"

"Jesse," McCree corrects Hanzo. "Call me by my first name,"

"F-fine," Hanzo huffs as he pulls his hand free. He places it onto McCree's head. The cowboy's hair tangles around his fingers. Hanzo pushes the head down into his neck. "Jesse-Kun,"

"I like the way you say that… " Kissing up the neck McCree catches another sweet spot. Hanzo makes another moan. This time, it seeped up and out of his chest. Only to be muffled by closing his lips tight. Undeterred, McCree keeps on trying. "By the way. I don't always spit," McCree goes on up to Hanzo ear and whispers. "I can swallow too," Grinning to himself as he blows in the man's ears. Along with that, he pressed up against Hanzo's crotch once more. McCree felt something move and then a sound. Hanzo had no choice in the matter. Letting a faint moan out as he exhales. "Is that all I had to say to get you hard? Too easy,"

All of a sudden, Hanzo moves his wrist a bit as attempts to loosen McCree's grip on it. This made McCree move his head to look at Hanzo. Though Hanzo didn't move his other hand from McCree's head. He stopped pushing down and rest it in the nest of hair.

For a moment, McCree thought that Hanzo was backing out. Maybe McCree was being too straightforward for Hanzo liking.

However, it wasn't the case as McCree witness something that surprised him. A fire. A flaming blaze, burning into Hanzo's eyes. Panting, Hanzo snarls at the man. "I will best you at your own game,"

"I'd like to see ya try," McCree smiles.

* * *

 **Author's note*** _Chapter 3 is up next. Oh and this chapter is a little long so couldn't fit in the good stuff wink wink until next chapter. Oh and claps for_ _subtle Tracer/window._


	3. Chapter 3: Is It Okay To Feel This Way?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or there characters. All blizzard's. Oh and Play Overwatch. Buy it. Have fun:3**

 **Sorry for some grammar mistakes and spelling. (o w o)/**

* * *

The hungry fire in Hanzo's eyes grew more ravenous at the man's challenge. It smothers out all the voices in his head. His own sense of authority and competitiveness takes him. He wanted to be in control. Hanzo wasn't going to wait around and let McCree do as he pleases anymore. Falling victim to McCree's game or was it something more to it?

Hanzo lunges at the man. Wrapping his arms around McCree's neck. Forcefully planting his lips onto the others. So much pressure and power went into the kiss. It made McCree stumble back a bit as their feet tangled. Making him embrace Hanzo's waste so not to fall over.

However, their feet were not the only ones tangled up. Their tongues intertwine. Nothing about this kiss was slow or sweet like before. It was messy, sticky, and hot like a drunken kiss was meant to be. Fighting as they try to devour each other whole. Still leaving a bad taste in their mouths of stale liquor.

Surprisingly McCree brakes first from the kiss for much-needed air. He was the one panting now. Opening his mouth wide open as his tongue sat at the tip of his lower lip. He breathed the other's essence. McCree's heavy-lidded eyes could not, but stare into Hanzo's sharp glare. Oh man, was it turn on for the cowboy.

Grinning as McCree taunts the man. "You gotta try harder than that," From there McCree takes his hands and grasps up under Hanzo's thighs. Lifting the man upwards with ease. Hanzo lets go of the man out of shock. Coiling his hands back to himself as he rises in the air. This never happened to him before. Being picked up. On top of that, seeing the smug grin on the cowboy's face at what he had done. Dammit did it make Hanzo mad at the man. McCree was right willingly to use Hanzo's height and weight to his advantage. "Dirty snake," Hanzo hist.

With no time for arguments. McCree was busy having his way. In a loud thud, he slams Hanzo against the door once more. Pressing his whole body against the man. McCree goes right back to the sweet spot on Hanzo's neck. Sucking on it as he wants to hear Hanzo moan again. That being said he becomes rather cheeky too. Between breaths, McCree comments. "Hanzo, you're not giving in are you?"

Twisting his legs around the man, Hanzo hooks his arms on the man's neck. Muttering as he buries his nose in the cowboy's hair. Nuzzling his face deeper into the hair at each gasp. McCree moves his hands up to Hanzo's ass. Squeezing it as he grinds up against the man without hesitation. All in rhythm with Hanzo's harsh exhales and quiet swears.

Nevertheless, Hanzo wasn't gonna sit idly by. While he was being clearly taking advantage of and losing the game. He unhooks his right hand. He slides it against the door. Looking for the door handle. McCree doesn't even notice as he's busy making hickeys on Hanzo's collar bone. Once finding it, Hanzo opens it up abruptly without a word.

By the utter force of McCree pinning Hanzo against the door. The door swings open as McCree, taking Hanzo with him, falls onto the bedroom floor. As soon as they hit the ground, Hanzo made his move. He flips McCree over. So that the cowboy was on his back. Hanzo, by the time McCree realized, was on top of him. Holding McCree's arms down. A smile spread across both of their faces. While looking at each other, Hanzo stretches his leg backward to shut the door behind them. In a harsh tone as he sits on top of McCree. "I do not give up that easy… " Hanzo lowers his head to whisper. "Jesse-Kun,"

"I guess ya don't," McCree smirks letting Hanzo win for the moment letting Hanzo lean down and kiss him. Freeing McCree's arms as Hanzo brings his hands up to touch McCree's face. McCree right away holds onto Hanzo's waste as they make out on the floor.

Hanzo was determined to feel each nook and cranny of cowboys face with his hands. The cowboy's skin was fairly tough and warm to the touch. While inspecting it with his hands, Hanzo notes that McCree's beard felt so... strange against his fingers. Maybe it was the calluses on his hands, from his use of a bow, that made it feel strange. Or maybe it was that he never felt another man's beard before. He's not used to doing this kind of things with this kind of… person. Not wanting to admit his actions to himself. Yet it felt so good to be touched like this. And also being touched by him was by far one of the best sexual experiences he ever had.

McCree, as he still locks lips with Hanzo, lifts himself slowly off the ground. While he does this, he begins to tug at Hanzo's robe sleeve. Understanding the jester, Hanzo readjusts himself. This allows McCree to sit up fully as they kissed. Hanzo also allows the Cowboy to pull the rest of his robe down. Revealing his chest completely. McCree starts to touch the man's chest as they kiss.

Pulling his lips away, Hanzo puts his hand on McCree's own chest. Pushing him down to the ground slowly. Taking McCree's shirt in his hands. Studying the brown old button up for a second. Deciding the best action, Hanzo rips it open as buttons fall to the ground around them. Getting the picture, McCree props up on his elbows and allows Hanzo to peel up his undershirt. Not all the way up, but enough to show McCree's rippling muscles and hairy bear chest.

Hanzo already knew what he wanted to do. He narrows his sights onto McCree's nipple. Putting his mouth to it. He licks it up and down. Playing with it mercilessly. Right away Hanzo can hear McCree make a breathy moan. It made Hanzo feel satisfied at the sound. Like hearing the jackpot bells on slots. Wanting more of this. Hanzo gives the man direct eye contact as he sticks his tongue out. Very carefully he runs his whole tongue over the nipple a couple of times. His reward was a long winded moan that draws up and out of McCree. The cowboy had to snap his head back because of Hanzo looking right up at him.

It was too much for McCree to handle. He starts to move his hand down to his crotch. Wanting complete control, Hanzo stops McCree's hand by holding it down firmly as he tisks. Hanzo then takes his free hand and starts undoing McCree's belt and zipper. Once open he slides his hand down the man's pants.

McCree husks to Hanzo in a heavy breath. "Good thing I ain't wearing my body gear or this would have been a problem,"

Hanzo growls in a low and confident voice. "Would not matter…" Hanzo gropes the man's bulge in his hand. Completely enjoying the situation. "My arrow can pierce anything,"

"Hot damn!" McCree howls at the man as he sits straight up. Almost making Hanzo fall backward off the man. "We're moving to the bed. I can't take it,"

Hanzo had no complaints as they got up, but he could hardly keep his hands off the other and vice versa. Hanzo peels the rest of the cowboy's undershirt off of him. Throwing it across the room along with the man's ripped shirt. All while McCree tries his best to walk backward and kick off his boots at the same time.

"Watch the table. Watch the table. Watch the table," Hanzo tries his best to direct him across the master bedroom. It was hard when he couldn't keep his mouth off McCree's face.

"Dammit," McCree swears after he knocks into the coffee table. A pile of books falls off along with papers. Stepping over them McCree manages to take out Hanzo's hair band. Letting Hanzo's hair fall loose and free to be mess up. Hanzo, with hair over his eyes, is busy trying to strip Mcree off his pants. All while the drunken cowboy tries to get his other boot off. When he did kick it off the last boot into the air. It hits a glass vase across the room. Hanzo glance over there and then back to McCree who quickly says. "I can fix that later for ya,"

"Don't care. Sex now." Hanzo hiss as he plants his mouth on the stumbling man. Pushing the man backward guiding him to the bed once more. McCree goes on to clip the side of the bed board while backing up. He walks too far as he hits the bedside table. Knocking the lamp clear over the side of it.

"I'm going to feel that in the morning," McCree huffs as he grabs Hanzo. He pushes him down onto the bed.

Hanzo only response was. "I hope so,"

"But not as much as you're going to feel me in the morning," McCree smirks as he was the one on top now. Not having the energy or the will to fight over it. Hanzo accepts the man topping him. The heaviness brought on by McCree was a welcome experience. He did not mind it at all to pretended to be overpowered by him. Hanzo wanted McCree to do what he liked with him. Not really knowing how to do it with... this kind of person. Hanzo concludes that It did not matter as long it felt pleasurable. Only if it was McCree who was touching him as well.

What did worry Hanzo, deep deep down in his heart, was the simple fact of his actions. Of his reactions. Of his strange feelings. And how he even manage to get into this situation. That could have been easily avoided by saying no.

Yet he didn't say no. He didn't want to say no. Now where does he find himself? Under a man who is right willing to have sex with him. A man who is willing to kiss him. A man who earlier said such kind things to him. A man who made an effort to talk with him. The question that's weighing on Hanzo's mind: Was it okay for him to want the man? Was it okay for him to do such shameful things with this man? Was it okay to be affected like this by that man? Was it okay to have such a feelings for a man?

In his mind, as that man kissed him so lovingly, told him it was wrong. This wrongness made him feel guilty. A gilt that was colored red. A red that covers him so. Hanzo has to put his arm over his eyes; not wanting to admit to this guilt he felt. That utterly crippling guilt in the back of his mind. The guilt of his own actions. The guilt of wanting a man.

"Hey now…" McCree moves Hanzo's arm gently to see the man's flush red face. Softening his gaze, McCree gives him a quick and passionate kiss. Then in a tender raspy whisper, he ensures Hanzo "No need to feel shy now. I'll make sure to make it feel real satisfying for both of us,"

Yes, there goes again. Him and his raspy voice brought Hanzo back to this alcoholic dream of only the two of them. Oh man did he never want to wake up.

Hanzo takes the man's head and gave him a deep kiss, as a sign of a thank you. A couple seconds of this before McCree then remembers. Snapping away from the man he whispers. "We are gonna need lube or some lotion,"

"I do not have either," Hanzo thinks for a moment and then whispers. "but in the side table, there is some massage oil. Will that suffice?"

"More than enough, partner" McCree winks at the man as he gets off of Hanzo. He retrieves the oil. He climbs back onto the bed to be met with a very unsure look. McCree could tell something was wrong, so he asked. "What's the matter? Cold Feet?"

"I have never done it with a… Dansei," Hanzo right away corrects himself. "Um, I mean male,"

"Well, I'm afraid to say it's gonna hurt a bit," McCree admits in a soft tone. He climbs on top of the man again. "But it will feel real good at the end. I promise that much,"

"Pain is fine. I've been tortured before. So it can not be as painful as that," Hanzo closes his eyes and then whispers. "Anyway, I like it rough with my experiences with women. I can be very aggressive. I might hurt you in the end," Opening his eyes to narrow on McCree's. Beads of sweat dots his forehead as the lust takes him. "I tend to bite. Hope you do not mind it?"

McCree was speechless. He then made a very serious face. "Damn, Hanzo, you just say the darndest things. Shy one minute and a masochist the next," McCree licks his lips. "I can't lie and say I don't like it,"

"I am not a masochist," Hanzo grunts. "I just like doing it rough with women and I do not know how well that will carry over to… this. I can also handle pain. These are just simple facts that I am stating," Irritated by the man's stupid grin. "I wanted to warn you about my tendencies,"

"Why are you getting so mad," McCree gives Hanzo a kiss and face to face whispers. "You get me hard when you say shit like that," McCree rasps as he moves Hanzo's legs apart. Pressing his hips down against Hanzo as he looks down on him. "Don't go back on your word because I want to show you the meaning of rough,"

"Shut up then Jesse," Hanzo barks back horny. "and fuck me,"

Later in the night in the master bathroom, Hanzo splashes water onto his face. The cold washed away the sweat and heat of his actions. Unconsciously Hanzo takes his hand and slides it slowly down his face. His fingers come to the peak of his beard. They then drop loosely to his sides. Staring tiredly into his bathroom mirror. Weary eyes stare back at him. Sighing a bit, Hanzo's eyes fall to look at his neck. Rich red colored hankies dots it. Taking his hand, he moves the collar of his night robe. Showing more of the hickeys, but a lot bigger. Letting go of the robe and letting it fall back into place. Hanzo instinctively grabs his neck with his hand. It was like a vampire got him.

Hanzo turns off the running faucet and then continues out the door shutting the lights off. He quietly looks out to his dark bedroom. The mess of clothes and books covers the floor. Broken glass and lambs seem so trivial at the moment. Shutting the door behind him he makes his way through the messed up room. Once he reached his bed, Hanzo's eyes could make out a lump on it. Not wanting it to stir, Hanzo quietly gets into the bed. Fixing up the pillows before resting his head down to sleep. In all his life he never felt so tired.

However, he did not fall to sleep right away. A metal prosthetic arm scoops over him. It squishes him against McCree's bear chest. He puts his chin onto Hanzo's head as his other arm snakes under the tired bowman's body. It comes up and pulls the man into a spooning position. Hanzo did not move as he felt the warmth of the other on his back. He was too tired to really say anything about it. He also liked the intimate embrace more than sleeping alone.

Hanzo can feel McCree's nose up against his head. In a light voice, McCree says. "You smell real good, you know that? " McCree snuggles his face deeper in Hanzo's hair. "Like fruit and wine. Real faint, but if you're close enough. You can really smell it,"

Hanzo hums tiredly at the cowboy. "That is creepy Jesse-Kun,"

"Yeah I guess your right," McCree mumbles.

Hanzo softly comments to the man. "You smell like tabasco and whiskey,"

"You mean tobacco. Tabasco is a hot sauce," McCree smiles as he chuckles to himself. "But you were close. If you think I'm hot that is?"

"Whatever," Hanzo grunts as he couldn't help, but smile too. "Go to sleep Jesse-Kun,"

"Yeah, but I have ta ask ya something," McCree whispers into Hanzo's hair. Hanzo about to drift off gives the man a half of a yeah. "What were you laughing at earlier?"

"Hmmm?"

McCree smiles to himself. "You know when I scared ya. You pulled a knife on me and all. Right before that, you were laughing," With a sad ring to his voice, he whispers. "I never heard you laugh so hard. I wanna know what was so funny,"

"Turnups,"

"Turnups?"

"No. No. Turnips," Hanzo says sleepily. "Vegetable,"

"Oh… so turnips?" McCree questions aloud. "How in the dickens does a turnip make you laugh. When I try so hard get you to smile half the time,"

McCree opens his eyes at the moment when he felt Hanzo shake a bit. "No… it's not just a turnips…." Trying hard not to alarm the man to his internal laughing. It failed miserably. "But… a squeaking turnip," Choking back the tears as Hanzo tries to find his words. "The ones from Hanamura. They go… Squeak if you squeeze them." He tries to imitate the sound they make. "You know squeak~"

"Dear god you lost your mind," McCree hugs Hanzo tightly. He even wraps his feet around Hanzo. "If you do that again, I'm gonna die from the cuteness,"

"Stop talking," Hanzo quietly demands. "Don't call me cute,"

"But you are Hanzo," McCree kisses Hanzo's cheek. "I've never seen you be so cute and… bubbly? Is that a good word for it?"

Hanzo sighs as he leans his head back against McCree. "Well thank the saké for that because I know for the fact I'm neither of those, "

"Well…" McCree's voice seem more distant to Hanzo. "you're not cute during sex,"

Hanzo barely got out. "Yeah is that so?"

"You should see the bite marks you made on my neck," McCree smirks. "You lived up to your word," McCree goes quiet for a moment. He then calls out. "Hanzo?"

"Yes?"

McCree whispers really quietly. "I like you a lot,"

"I can see that," Hanzo could barely hear him.

"Hanzo?"

"Yes…"

"I wonder if you like me as much as I like you?" McCree asks softly in the darkness.

Hanzo says the first thing that came to his mind. "I like you enough to let you put your dick in me,"

"Dammit, Hanzo," McCree grunts. "You know what I mean,"

"Yeah… sorry," Hanzo mumbles. "I like you a lot I guess,"

"You guess?"

"Honestly… I don't really want to like you," Hanzo then says. "But somehow this strange feeling told me otherwise. It made me like you so much it overridden my head. Didn't even realize it. Or it could just be the saké ," Pushing for a moment Hanzo sighs. "I would not call us friends either,"

"Good thing I'm not looking for a friend," McCree then exhales. "So you do don't like me then?"

"No… I like you Jesse-Kun. My head does not, though," Hanzo whispers. "So do not be sad,"

"Good I'm happy," McCree smiles. "Oh, Hanzo?"

"..."

"Hanzo?"

"..."

"Hanzo... Oh, you fell asleep already," Giving the man another kiss. "Good night then Hanzo,"

* * *

 **Author's note*** _Chapter 4 might be the last or it might not be. Not sure yet... Omg this chapter goes from hot to fluff so fast. Oh and thank you to all those who are following this story._


	4. Chapter 4: Shoot Shoot Fall in Love?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or there characters. All blizzard's. Oh and Play Overwatch. Buy it. Have fun:3**

 **Sorry for some grammar mistakes and spelling. I'm trying my best~ \\(o w o)/**

* * *

Late morning light shines through the blinds and onto Hanzo's Bedroom floor. The light of the 10:30 sun seem to bath the messy room in an orange glow. Clothes riddle the room. Lamps were left on the ground. Broken pieces of a glass vase are scattered around a spurred cowboy boot. The other boot was somewhere under the bed. Books, and other stuff, that were on the coffee table are now on the floor. This is the biggest mess this bedroom ever had seen. Almost as if someone got attacked in the room. That is not the case, however.

The master bathroom door opens up to the bedroom as the cowboy struts out of it. He was wearing nothing, but a blue bath towel. Using his hand, McCree kept combing his hair back and out of his eyes. Keeping the wet hair from sticking to his face. He then gives a big sleepy yawn to the room.

McCree kicks some of the books in front of him as takes in the sight of the room. Scratching the back of his head. McCree feels little bad for messing up it up. He also feels a hint of satisfaction and was pleased with his work. It was not all his fault either… Anyway, his sluggish head looks over to the bed and smiles. Hanzo, out like a light, was snoring up a storm. He was tangled in sheets and blankets. It was kinda funny to McCree. Seeing him so relaxed and not have that grumpy look on his face. It was almost heartwarming to see.

McCree puts his hand to his head as he curses. His head feels like shit. His body feels like shit. Even his metal hand feels limp and achy and shit. Laughing slightly at the pain. He admits that he may have had a little more then he should of last night. Whisky is good, but not that much whiskey per say. Placing his hands on his hips. He looks back at Hanzo's sleeping face. A great relieving sigh barrels up from his chest. He was so thankful for the whiskey. As strange as that may sound. That golden liquid courage got him to do what he been wanting to do for a long time.

Even if he didn't think it would go all the way to this messy bedroom. Instead, he thought it was going to end with Hanzo shooting an arrow right between his eyes. He wasn't complaining that didn't happen. It was only a mere observation. McCree also planned out his… advances... with more finesse and didn't count on the fact that Hanzo was well Hanzo. Okay, he didn't think Hanzo could handle liquor that well. All at the same time Hanzo really couldn't hold it. It's a weird way of describing it, but Hanzo acted like a less strict version of himself last night. He was also stubborn, then shy, and right back to stubborn. That wasn't in the plan.

Hanzo also puzzled McCree equally as many times as Hanzo was puzzled by him. Language barriers can be counted towards that or it was them just being drunk. Either way confusing with all the random spouts of Japanese and cowboy lingo.

Oh and just thinking about the faces that Hanzo made could give McCree a heart attack. Yep, he didn't expect that at all. To see Hanzo get so flustered at little comments he made McCree want to hold him close. Yet Hanzo didn't understand that McCree was trying to flirt with him. It was frustrating and fun at the same time. Then there was the last thing he did not plan on. Putting his hand on his chest, McCree took a deep breath. Shuttering at the realization. Hanzo actually returns his feelings somewhat. That was not on the memos in the cowboy's head. Now Hanzo and himself are here. Waking up next to each other. It made him happy. So truly happy that he almost glowed.

However, he still feels like shit from drinking too much. So he took a shower to his displeasure because he wanted to snuggle up to Hanzo all morning. He understood that he may not have smelt too good from the smoking and alcohol. He did this more for Hanzo's benefit than his own.

Not walking over to the bed just yet. McCree stares pleasantly at the sleeping man. Kind of creepy of him to do so. That did not matter to McCree as he did not care if that was considered creepy. He just wanted to look at him. McCree wanted to study Hanzo's resting face and how his whiskers seem to twitch at every breath the man took.

A muffled knock interrupts his stare. Turning to the door, McCree blinks his eyes a couple times. He wasn't sure if he imagined it. Surely enough another knock sounds. Loud enough to say hey someone is at the door. Without a moment more, McCree makes his way over.

McCree opens up the door slightly. So only he was visible, but not the room behind him. "Howdy, do ya need something?"

"M-McCree?" A familiar robotic sounding voice greets the man in confusion.

"Oh hey ninja," McCree leans his arm up against the door frame as the other held onto the door. Genji had to turn his head up to look at the tall man. McCree smiles. "What brings ya by?"

"Why are you in my brother's room?" Genji asks not understanding why the cowboy answers the door. He looks the cowboy up and down. "Why are you naked?"

"Can't you see I just got outta the shower," McCree remarks nervously. "Not all that weird,"

"But why are you using my brother's bathroom, when we have a bathroom downstairs?" Genji, a bit concerned, looking at the man's shoulders. They were covered in teeth marks and scratches. "Did you get attacked by something?"

"What? Oh… um yeah yeah. Something like that," McCree just goes with it. "Sure did. I was using the shower to get the blood off me,"

"By what?"

"Um, what?"

"What attacked you?" Genji tries to look past McCree to see the bedroom. "It's hard to believe that you got hurt by someone. No less an animal,"

"Well, being drunk I got into a fist fight with a wolf. I can't quite remember," A wolf really? McCree curses in his head at his stupid mouth. Why couldn't he just come up with a better idea? Yet his mouth kept on talking. "That's why the room is a mess. I came in through the window behind ya and I kind of knocked over some stuff trying to get to the bathroom. Had blood in my eyes,"

"I can see that…" Genji looks back to the man. "But why are you getting into a fight with a wolf, when did this happen, Where did this happen?"

"It doesn't matter, partner," McCree insures Genji. "It's all taken care of. Your brother didn't even stir when I snuck in and broke a few things. He still asleep," McCree quickly adds. "I'll fix anything I broke too,"

Genji put his hand to his chin."This is all very strange,"

"Which'a part?" McCree says smooth. "Is it the wolf? It could've been a dog. Not sure. It was really dark and really wasted," He kind of laughed because he was pretty wasted.

"No. It's just hard to believe… that Hanzo did not hear you come in. Very strange," Genji crosses his arms. "My brother has always had problems with sleeping. Littlest noise can wake him up from the deepest of slumbers," Genji then goes on to inform the cowboy. "My brother has troubles with insomnia. He usually gets around 3 hours of sleep on a good day. I wonder if he sick,"

"Hum," McCree notes to himself. It seems like, to him at least, that Hanzo fell asleep right away. He has been sleeping for a good while now. Hell, he was snoring so loud it actually woke McCree up. "Maybe he had too much to drink last night?"

"I guess so. So very strange," Genji comments.

"Well, are ya gonna tell me why you stop by?" McCree asks as he feels kind of awkward just being a towel and talking to Hanzo's little brother.

"Oh yes,' Genji remembers. "I was going to get Hanzo for breakfast as he is usually well awake at this time. Tracer thought she would make him and m something as thanks for the party. As I can see now he is sleeping,"

McCree smiles as he says. "I can wake him for ya. If ya need him up,"

"Very well if you feel like getting more injured than you are," Genji says. "I do not think he will appreciate you waking him up," Sighing at the thought, Genji admits. "Even I am not willing to do it. He is rather, how they put it, not a happy camper when someone wakes him. I have to do it though or he will be upset that I did not wake him up by this time,"

"Oh," McCree then rubs his beard as thinks. He didn't want Genji to see his clothes scatter about the room. Then Genji would doubt the bullshit story of Hanzo not waking up. "What about this. If you set me a plate at the table, I'll wake him up so he doesn't chew you out," McCree adds. "Plus I need to get dress. All my clothes already in his bathroom,"

"It is a deal," Genji agrees. "However, I do recommend not being too close to him when you wake him. He is an x assassin after all. I do not want you to get killed, McCree,"

"Warning well taken, partner" McCree jokes. "I don't plan on being buzzard food now do I?"

"I presume not," Genji turns from the man, but before walking away he mentions. "I have to say. You're not a very good liar, McCree. I want to know the truth later," Genji in a grave voice. "If my brother is dead in that room, I will be forced to right that wrong,"

"He's not dead," McCree frowns. "How did ya come up with an idea like that and also I didn't lie to ya,"

"Intuition," Genji says as he walks away.

McCree swears to himself once back in the room. "That was too close for comfort," Immediately after closing the door he locks it. Not wanting any chances of Genji forcing himself in there. Standing up straight and tall McCree eyes wander over to the sleeping Hanzo. Not a worry crossed his mind as McCree makes his way to the bed. He climbs up in it and lays down right beside the sleeping man. Taking his fingers he brushes Hanzo's hair. Gently picking out strands of hair off his forehead and putting them aside. Hanzo's face twitches at the slight irritation his hair made.

McCree then kisses Hanzo's forehead as a way of saying good morning. Hanzo's face flinches again. This time, Hanzo took in a deep breath. Showing he was semi awake. He then flips himself over in the direction of the cowboy. Instinctively he curls up into McCree. He even goes as far as to hug around the man tightly. Hanso liked how warm McCree was compared to the cold air of the bedroom. He also just got out of the shower too and smelt way better than last night. Hanzo pushes his face into the man's chest. McCree couldn't help but melt at Hanzo's actions. Not moving in fear of ruining the moment, McCree even stops breathing. A big smile stretches across his face; ear to ear.

This cute moment didn't last long. Hanzo starts to open his eyes. Yawning quietly to himself as his headaches from the night. Shaking it slightly as he opens his eyes wider. Tiredly trying to make out the mass before his face. Hanzo blinks to clear his vision a little more he draws his head up. He meets a pair of eyes. Moving his head back slightly out of surprise. Hanzo makes out the cowboys face. McCree can feel the bowman's body tenses up. In McCree's mind he was praying: don't' freak out. Don't freak out!

Way too late for praying as Hanzo, not having a clue how to deal with the situation at hand. He decides anger is the best idea. Jolting away from McCree as fast as he could. Hanzo gets his ass out of the bed and shouts at the man. "Nani shite iru no? (What the hell are you doing!)"

"Why are you yelling at me? McCree equally startled jumps out of the bed onto the other side. Thinking back at what Genji said. "Are you mad that I woke you up?"

"Kuso! Watashitachi was sakuya yarimashita no? (Dammit! What did we do last night?)" Hanzo barks at McCree in Japanese. Quickly he grabs his neck that was filled with hickeys. Hanzo's mind plays him the events of that night. He began to breathe harder as it dawns on him. Glaring at McCree as he remembers the whole thing. "You…" Hanzo eyes filled with rage. "It's your fault! Kono yarō! (you bastard),"

Now that ticks off the cowboy as he yells back. "I have no idea what your jawing on about you loco-son-of-a-bitch!" McCree then regrets yelling that as he sees Hanzo duck down and grab something. "What are you- shit!"

Hanzo points an arrow at the man. "McCree get out of here!"

McCree drops below onto his cover from the bowman. McCree questions himself "Who the hell has a bow rather than a baseball bat or a gun under their bed?"

"McCree get the hell out!" Hanzo shoots the wall above McCree's head. "I am not telling you again," As McCree move the side of the bed Hanzo fires his arrows. Leaving a trail across the wall.

"Come on now stop shooting!" McCree picks up the lamp that he knocked over last night. He raises it only for it to get an arrow right through its shade. "You gotta be kidding me with this shit. How many arrows do you have?"

"Enough to kill the next time you peek your head," Hanzo hiss as he had one left. "McCree get out here! Leave and never come back,"

"If you hold your damn horses for moment to realize something kind of important,"

"That is?" Hanzo snarls.

"I need to get my clothes on you trigger happy asshole. They're scattered across the room if you don't remember that part of the evening, " McCree barks back as he did not think this would happen when he got back into the bed. "I'm completely bare here partner"

Hanzo snorts. "Fine. Collect your things then leave,"

Struggling to put his pants on that were right next to him, McCree shouts. "I will as long as you don't shoot me first!"

"I already gave you my word," Hanzo sneers. "So do not cross me more than you have,"

Getting up off the ground, McCree glares at him. Turning his head away out of frustration. He felt stupid. He felt stupid for thinking that there was going be more after the fact. That what they did together was nothing but meaningless. McCree walks over to grab his boot. "You know the crazy thing is," He could not just keep his mouth shut as he brushes the glass off his boot. He looks at the man. "I thought you actually liked me. Do you understand that?" McCree sadly says to Hanzo. "I even asked you last night after we had-"

"Be quiet!" Hanzo shouts back at them man. "Do not say another word,"

"You know what, hard case, I'm not gonna shut my trap," McCree drops his boot to the ground. "Shoot me with your pretty little arrow. If that going to make you feel better,"

"Be quite it! Stop talking!" Hanzo yells back at the man.

"Then admit it Hanzo!" McCree spits on Hanzo's floor just to annoy the man."Admit what we did together,"

Hanzo's blood goes cold. His hands tremble wall aiming his bow. The idea of just admitting something like that aloud made him sick to his stomach. "Do not test me, McCree!"

"Don't you dare pretend that all this didn't happen then," McCree then grips his fist in anger and continues his speel. "Also I told you to call me Jesse, but I guess you going to pretend that I never told you that either. Though you seem to like yelling at the top of your lungs last night,"

"Damare! (shut up)" Hanzo's head spins while he tries his best to get the cowboy to shut up. He was already threatening him with death and yet the cowboy was unfazed by it. "Tada, sudeni shizukani! (just be quiet already!)"

"Look around you, Hanzo, do see this," McCree quickly picks up his ripped shirt. "Look what we did for fuck sake. The evidence is all around you. You can't ignore it," McCree looks Hanzo in the eye. "Admit that we fucked because I can. Hell, it was great. I would shout it from the rooftops if you want me too," Hanzo felt like the world was closing on him. The cowboy demands something he could not say and he really didn't want to shoot him. "We had sex. You better admit it dammit or shoot me! Shoot me right now!"

After a long pause, Hanzo urges in a devastatingly low voice. "You do not understand at all," His tone caught McCree off guard. Not resting the bow down, it still aimed straight at McCree. Hanzo snarls. "You do not understand the shame I feel. The guilt of my actions. Eating me whole. My honor,"

"Shame? Guilt?" McCree's voice grows loud "For what would we feel shameful and guilty about exactly. Tell me?" McCree shouts. "Because I see no wrong in showing affection towards someone you care about! That someone happens to be you. So get over it!"

Hanzo's hands held tightly on the bow, though they shakes like earthquakes. "Dōshite? Nande watashi? (Why? Why me?)"

"I'm going just assume you said something about shutting up," McCree puts his hands on his hips not understanding Japanese. "So I'm gonna say it again. Admit we shagged so I can leave,"

"Why do you want confirmation so bad?" Hanzo's whole body prickled as he tries to keep his scowl on his face. "Or do you want to die so bad?"

"I want you to admit it. So you can face reality," McCree exhaled roughly as he speaks. "It maybe not as important to you, but I really liked you. Okay, hell I can even say I love you and I wanted to tell you for a long time. I was expecting it not to go well. I didn't even plan it to go this far. I thought I was just gonna… get a firm no. What you did was way worse than saying no. You got my hopes up… so just admit it already so I can feel stupid somewhere else and drink more whiskey,"

McCree words cut deep and all those feelings of last night seem to echo in Hanzo's head. Yes, he feels shame in his actions for having done it with him. He could not grasp why the cowboy didn't too.

Hanzo also knew that… He really liked him too. A childish term, but it was truly the only word to describe how he felt about him. It hurt. It hurt so bad to come to this. Threatening him with an arrow because he could not admit something to himself. Yet he was still aiming the bow at the man with shaking hands. In a low voice once more. "How can you say that so… easily?"

"Parton me?" McCree could not quite hear the man's muttering. "Can't hear ya over the sound betrayal!"

"I said how can you say that so easily?" Hanzo then barks. "That you like me?"

McCree snorts as he says. "Imma man. A man who decided to stop living a while ago and bury the hatchet with my other demons,"

Hanzo, not really expecting that answer, stares at the man for a moment. He then asks. "What about your honor?"

"Honor?" McCree repeats back and then says harshly. "Honor has nothing to do with who I love or fuck. Like I said, I don't feel shame in showing my love to someone I care for,"

In a sheepish voice, Hanzo mutters. "Even if that someone is male?"

"Yeah partner," McCree calms himself down so his voice didn't overshadow the bowman's voice. "I don't usually tell people I love em and then is willing to get shot by their bow in their bedroom half naked,"

"Even…" Hanzo closes his eyes. A light shade of pink hits his face. "Even if that person is me?"

"Yes. Yes. God yes," McCree drops his hands to his side. He felt like he was talking someone off the edge, but he was the one who would die if they jumped. "Hanzo, for the love of everything good, yes!"

"Okay then," Hanzo says not sure what to say. His head pounded as hard as his heart.

"Okay," McCree says back at him. They both stare at each other for a couple seconds. Breaking the awkward silence first, McCree asks not sure of what Hanzo was okaying. "So… um does this mean you admit it?"

Hanzo looks away. "... Watashi wa sore o mitomemasu,"

"That don't sit right, compadre," McCree squints at Hanzo. "I want to hear you say it in English or in Spanish. I can accept both,"

"I… I admit it," Hanzo frowns still not looking at McCree. Cursing himself for becoming flustered. The sake had nothing to do with it and he definitely knows that now.

"Okay," McCree crosses his arms and then sighs. "You want me to leave now right?"

Hanzo didn't like how McCree asks stupid questions. Without looking at the sad cowboy, Hanzo whispers. "...no you do not have to leave,"

"What did you say?" McCree asks as he could not make out what Hanzo was trying to say. "you're doing that muttering thing again,"

Turning his head to look at McCree. Hanzo bitterly repeats himself louder. "I said you do not have to leave!" His hand was shaking so much already, but when he saw the look on McCree's face. His hand gave out and accidentally fires the arrow at the man. Good thing he wasn't really aiming at the man's chest. Instead, the arrow grazes McCree's upper right arm. "Kuso! (shit)" Hanzo swears dropping the bow. Flustered, angry at himself sure, but he had no interest in actually shooting at the cowboy. Hanzo yells. "Gomen'nasai! (I'm sorry!)"

"Dad-blame it, ya could've just said so, partner" McCree tries to weakly smiles at him. He puts his hand onto his arm covering up the large cut. Blood seep through his metal fingers. "Good thing I can stand the gaff of your fury. Most people can't take arrows standing up,"

"Let me see," Hanzo asks with his eyes lock on the wound. McCree lifts his hand and shows it off to Hanzo. A small piece of the arrow splitters out of it. Out of frustration, Hanzo puts his hands to his temples and walks pass, McCree. "It will keep on bleeding if it is not treated. Go sit over…" Hanzo groans at the mess of his room. "Somewhere while I get some bandages or washcloth or something,"

* * *

 **Author's note*** _Chapter 4 had to be split into two chapters. so you guys are lucky that there is going to be a chapter 5. So yay for you! Also yay for getting shot by arrows by people who like you!_


	5. Chapter 5: I love you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or there characters. All blizzard's. Oh and Play Overwatch. Buy it. Have fun:3**

 **Sorry for some grammar mistakes and spelling cuz bad at dat. (owo)/**

* * *

Hanzo apologizes again. "I did not mean for this…"

"Hey now, I may or may not have deserved it," McCree sits up a knocked over chair. He then collapses right down into it. "I kind of asked for you to shoot me," McCree kick his feet up on the coffee table and says. "I also know you can shoot straighter than that too. So don't feel bad," Gripping his arm tighter. McCree makes a loud grunt as he slams his feet down. "In all of tarnation, your arrow packs a bigger punch then a Gila monster bite on a Monday,"

"What is the significance of a Monday? How does it affect a poisonous lizard bite?" Hanzo says coming back with a wet cloth. He hands it to the man. "Press it down with this,"

"Because everyone hate 'em Mondays. Even fat orange cats," McCree curse to himself again as he puts the cold wet dishrag up to his wound. To help with the pain, McCree looks around for his ripped button up. Once spotting it he stretches down and scuffles through the front pocket. He lets out a rough sigh as his last cigar was snapped in half. He still places it into his mouth.

Slumping back in his seat, McCree watches Hanzo open up his closet. Hanzo removes a white medkit. Hanzo kneels down beside the man. He places the med kit onto the table and takes out some antibiotic spray and some bandages. "How'z it looks doc?" McCree asks as Hanzo removes the cowboy's hand from his arm.

"I am not a doctor," Hanzo says blandly. He wasn't going to play games at spends of his own mistake. He was going to correct what he had done. "I know first aid. That is all. If you want Mercy I can fetch her for you,"

"Naw, it's not that bad," McCree then smirks at him. "How'z about I call ya nurse?"

Hanzo glares at him as he was taking this matter seriously. "I am not a health professional,"

"No fun to be had at all when you're sober," McCree swivel his cigar into Hanzo direction and then asks. "Got a light then, partner?"

"No, I do not,"

McCree lets out a little sigh, but only brighten up again. "Will ya mind grabbing mine then?" Hanzo doesn't respond as he puts down the washcloth. He then pulls out a chip of arrow that got lodged in the man's cut. "Aw come on, I think it's in my back pocket," McCree snickers to himself. "You get to touch my ass too. Win win?"

"No," Hanzo says again as he picks up the antibiotic spray. "I do not wish to have my room to smell like a smoke shop,"

"We already messed it up. What is a little smoke going to do to it?" McCree huffs at the man. He then yelps when Hanzo shoves his thumb into the cut. "What in sam hill are you doing?"

"Sorry, I am not a doctor," Hanzo says dry as he goes on to spray the antibiotics. "It was not on purpose. I assure you..."

"You assure me all right," McCree says sourly. He leans his head back. "Something almighty and powerful is telling me to doubt that,"

Hanzo begins to wrap the bandages over the deep cut. Rolling it around and around McCree's bicep tightly. Hanzo does this very slowly and carefully. He wanted to make sure it was done right.

Hanzo's thoughts clouded his head as he dresses the wound. One thing was clear, though, it was his fault that McCree got hurt. Trying not to alert the cowboy to his feelings of concern and worry for the wound because It really troubled him.

Hanzo also wasn't sure what to do or say or act, after he finishing the wrap. He could only think of saying sorry, but he already did that.

Out of options and out of bandages. Hanzo finishes treating the injury. Hanzo's usual scowl is replaced with a stoic face. A stone cold look that seem off to McCree. "Shiagari… I mean I finished," Hanzo corrects himself.

"Ya know what," McCree says to Hanzo who is packing up the medkit. "I notice something about ya,"

Hanzo stops moving and says. "And what have you notice?"

"When ya don't wanna say something or you don't know what to say," McCree stares up at the ceiling fan clicking above. "Ya say it in Japanese first," Hanzo continues to put away the med kit. "I can't hardly blame ya. I would probably do the same thing,"

Closing the box, Hanzo stares at it vaguely. Anxiety hits him as his eyes studied the red cross on the box. He didn't realize he did that.

Being more self-aware than ever before because of the comment. Hanzo felt self-conscious for the first time. It was silly of him to feel that way. Hanzo can't help but play the argument that they just had over and over. How very foolish of him to act so childish and letting it end up with shooting an arrow at the man.

Unsure what to do with himself. Hanzo swears he can feel the man's stare on his back. The room fell into silence. An uncomfortable silence. McCree was carrying the conversation after all. He always carried it. When he stop speaking. Everything went to a stand still. He was waiting for Hanzo to speak, yet Hanzo has not a single idea how to face the man. He didn't feel like he could say anything and his head feels so dizzy from last night's drinking.

However, the silence around him was killing him. He usually loved silence, but now he was sharing it with the one person he did and did not want to be around. A person who makes the voices in his head shout at him. A person who made it hard for not to love him.

Not sure what was going to happen. Hanzo didn't want to accept anything, but he knew he had too and also he need to say something. Anything to stop the silence. What Hanzo mustered up was something completely strange. "Did you know that the two head woman had passed away two years later after I met them… "

"That's kind of a morbid thing to say out of the blue,"

"Yes, but it is important to the story," Hanzo says. "You see, I never told you how old they were," Hanzo closes his eyes and with a meek smile says. "They were 102 years old that May,"

"Ya gotta be yanking my chain," McCree says dumbfounded. "I thought they had been twenty something by way you described them,"

"Yeah, well that's part of the charm of the story," Hanzo says calmly as he traces the red cross in front of him with his finger. "It is rather boring if you say that up front… then there would be no twist at the end of it,"

"Hum. I guess you spoiled it for me," McCree softly says back at the man. "I wanted to hear the whole thing,"

"Honestly, I had no intentions of finishing the story in the first place," Hanzo quietly says. "You're lucky I told you the ending at all,"

"Still would be nice to hear it through and through," McCree sighs lightly back at the bowman. "One day when I forget how it goes. You should tell me it again,"

McCree makes a grunting sound. It perks Hanzo up. The hair on the back of Hanzo's neck pricks up as he hears McCree get up from the chair. Not looking back, Hanzo hears the chair move across the floor away from him. To Hanzo's surprise, McCree sits right down behind him. Not too close that they were touching, but close enough that McCree's legs were on either side of him. Hanzo feels the anger in himself rise once more and then boil down to sorrow. He kept quiet at the man's actions even if he hated himself for allowing it.

In a hushed tone McCree whispers. "Are we done with all that hollering now?"

Hanzo lightly grabs his neck out of a nervous jester. "I believe so,"

"Done threating me with a bow?" McCree whispers. "Done with all that nonsense?"

"If you do not do something foolish," Hanzo frowns. The room falls into silence as they sat among the books and glass on the floor.

McCree breaks the silence once more with an important question. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hanzo really thinks about his answer. He whispers once he finds it. "I do not want to talk about,"

"But…" McCree asks another important question. "Do we need to talk about it?"

Hanzo closes his eyes. In a breathy voice Hanzo whispers. "Yes we do need to talk about it,"

"Alrighty then… we agree," McCree studies Hanzo's long shimmy black hair. How it tangled among itself and yet was straight as a whistle. "We can talk all about it when you want to talk about it. I'm fine with waiting," Trying to refrain himself from touching the bowman's hair. McCree whispers. "The thing is, what we need to talk about, can be boiled down to one question I think. A question I really… no… we really need an answer to," McCree leans back on his hands. "Do you return them feelings I have for ya?"

Hanzo, knowing there is no escape from answering the man and his heart. He decides honesty was the best course. "Yes I do return them, but I do not wish to have these feelings for you," Hanzo grips his left wrist. He forcefully digs his nails into his flesh. "It is hard not to have them for someone like you,"

McCree sits up and stares at the back of Hanzo. It feels like a thousand bricks hit him. Blinking a couple times he could only think of one thing to say. "Can I… " McCree quietly asks. "Can I touch you?"

"If you must," Hanzo bites his lower lip out of frustration. Hanzo wonders why McCree asks such things that he can't say no to. "You can,"

"If you don't want me to. I won't," McCree hushed softly as his nerves act up and gave him butterflies in his stomach. "All up to your comfortability that is. I don't wanna forces ya into something,"

Hanzo let's free his wrist and puts his hand to his forehead in grief. "Are you going to make me say this too?" Hanzo temper flares up again. He started to feel like his old self after he said he return the feelings. That means he had no patients for clarifications. "I said you can you foolish cowboy," Hanzo's voice goes quiet as he felt arms wrap around him in an instant. McCree did not pull him, nor did he do anything strange. He only embraces him tenderly.

"God, you scared the crap out of me," McCree admits nuzzling his face into the nape of Hanzo's neck. Hanzo eyes grew as he could feel McCree body shaking slightly. It never occurred to him that McCree was in the same boat as himself. He could hear how relieved the man was at the moment as he spoke. "I thought you were going to say you hated me for what we did last night. You got me shaking like a leaf,"

"I do not hate you," Hanzo grunts at McCree and then says. "I hate myself more than anything for not stopping you. I could have easily said no," Hanzo reluctantly says. "I hate myself for enjoying it as well,"

"You shouldn't hate yourself," McCree hugs him harder only to curse to himself. Pain shoots up his body from his arm. Clenching his teeth he says. "I forgot about that,"

"Nani?" Hanzo could hear McCree's muttering under his breath at the pain. "Oh sorry again for injuring you. I did intend for that to happen,"

"Aw don't worry about it," McCree says again. "Ya did a good job patching me up. So don't sweat it,"

However, Hanzo did sweat it. He thought for a moment how to make it up to him for the incident. Hanzo could only think of one thing. "I know what I can do. I will let you shoot me with an arrow," Hanzo says seriously back to McCree. He could feel McCree lift his head from his back. Hanzo questions his movements. "Did I say something strange?"

"Why in the hell would I shoot you with an arrow?"

"Right you do not know how to use a bow," Hanzo says back at the man and then offers. "You can use your gun instead. I do not care either way. I can even show you how to use a bow if you are keen on that,"

McCree began to laugh as he says. "I am not gonna shoot you with my gun or an arrow or anything, partner! That's crazy talk,"

"This is not a laughing matter," Hanzo tries to fight the man on this. "I need to-"

"No!" McCree places his chin on the other's shoulder. "Like I said you need not worry about hurting me partner. I find personal safety is not included in loving ya,"

"Do not say things like that so freely," Hanzo snaps at McCree embarrassed by his openness.

"Why not? It's true ain't' it? I get hurt all time cuz of you… " McCree smiles when he figured out what the man meant. "Oh no, I know what you mean. The last part right?" McCree snuggles his face up against Hanzo's to his displeasure. "But I love ya,"

Cringing at the sound, Hanzo stutters. "But y-you do not have t-to say it aloud,"

"I know. I know," McCree snickers as he smothers his face in Hanzo's hair. "How about I whisper it then?"

Hanzo covers his mouth. "Or you can choose to be quiet,"

"Your no fun,"

"You said that already," Hanzo looks down at his hands for a moment before saying. "Please… do not say anything to anyone," Hanzo shuts his eyes and urges the man to be quiet about the truth. "Do not even say it aloud. Can you promise me this or I am afraid I can not let you leave this room alive,"

"Threats by an assassin are pretty major," McCree puts on a voice. "I guess I have ta do it," McCree then says. "It's a secret willing to keep too. If I can keep on doing stuff like this," McCree gives a light peck on Hanzo cheek. Smiling at the fact Hanzo flinches at the action. "This secret, we are keeping, means we are together then right?"

"What is with you in acting like a child. We are fully grown adults," Hanzo sneers. "You very well understand,"

"Yeah, well I like to keep things in simple man's terms. Get straight facts so I don't miss read things," McCree says. "So humor me then, partner,"

"Fine," Hanzo grows red as he mutters. "Yes we are together, for now, Jesse,"

"Aw, what happen to the ending you always tag on to my name?" McCree says cheekily. "And what do you mean for now,"

"Shut up," Hanzo snorts. "Take it as you will cowboy,"

McCree pulls Hanzo back so he was leaning against him. "Oh well. I'm gonna keep on being childish, ducky if you keep on turning red as a Honeycrisp apple on summer day,"

"I do not feel sorry anymore for shooting you," Hanzo takes back all his apologies. Hanzo then straightens up like an arrow as he turned to McCree. He caught something that did not sound right. "Did you just call me ducky?"

"Naw, don't thank I did," McCree lies as he grabs the man again. "I think ya hearing things... ducky,"

"You said it again," Hanzo grunts at him. Not caring that he was face to face with the cowboy. His temper gets the better of him. Grabbing McCree's wound with his hand, Hanzo squeezes it while he hisses at the man. "Do not call me that,"

"Ow, ou okay got it city slick!" McCree hollers at the pain. Hanzo let's go abruptly knowing that it may have been a little harsh. McCree husks as he says. "Yeah I don't think it suits ya either. How'z about honey?"

"How about your death," Hanzo says bitterly. "I do not understand how you are so fine with this,"

"Because I love ya for a long time, sugar?" McCree yelps in pain again. "Will you knock that off!"

Hanzo raises his brow as he plainly says. "No, I am quite fine seeing you in pain every time you speak,"

"That is just cruel," McCree pretends to mope. "You can bring a tear to my eye, ternup,"

"Ternup?" Hanzo says back to the man a bit confused. Only to realize what he meant. Hanzo covers his face with his hands. He whispers through it. "Turnip,"

"I thought it was pretty clever," McCree smiles at his work. "Learn it off someone who couldn't stop laughing about it," Hanzo gave him an unimpressed frown. "So I guess I still have work to do on the pet names then," He lightly chuckles at Hanzo. "I know what I don't need to work on, though,"

"And what would that be?" Hanzo says snarky.

"This," McCree softly takes his hands and places them on both sides of Hanzo's head. He then gives him a sweet kiss on his lips. Hanzo feels his face warm up under McCree's cowboy then parts ways from the kiss to look at Hanzo. It was extremely embarrassing because right after it. McCree gives him a goofy smile. It also made Hanzo want to laugh at the way McCree felt so proud of himself. "Oh is that a smile I see on your face?" McCree teased the man.

Hanzo looks away as he says lightheartedly. Hanzo puts his arms up gently trying to push the man away. "Stop it,"

"Stop what? This?" McCree hugs the man and starts giving him small kisses all over the side of his face. Hanzo could not help, but crack a smile at McCree's efforts. McCree then gives him another really good kiss on the lips before saying. "I got ya to smile at me. Now I think I can die in peace,"

"I think I am going to be sick," Hanzo covers his mouth quickly.

"Okay now, partner, it wasn't that bad," McCree retorts. "Do you know how hard it is to-"

"No," Hanzo mutters under his hands. "I truly think I am going to be sick. Excuse me," McCree frowns at the man as he gets up. He just got to hold him again, but now that he mention it. McCree feels the wave of uneasiness. They were too caught up in the moment. They totally forgot about how their bodies were actually feeling. The wrath of the dreaded hangover strikes them and leaves no survivors.

"Yep sum, I now know what you mean, partner" McCree put his hand to his head. He begins to lie down on to the messy floor. "I'm just gonna… just gonna lie here for a while,"

While McCree lies on the floor, Hanzo was throwing up in the bathroom. Both regretting drinking so much last night. The only regret that is…

The thrashing water from the faucet was hard to hear over Hanzo's head pounding against his skull. Quickly he turns off the water as he growls at himself. Inhaling deeply he stands up straight and tall. He ties his hair back with his hands. He then realizes he had no clue where his hair ribbon is. He drops his hands to his sides. His hair fell back into his face lifelessly. Not really wanting to Hanzo had no choice, but ask the cowboy where he throws it.

"McCree," Hanzo calls walking out the door to find him lying face down on some papers. The cowboy does move and only makes a muffled groan. Hanzo rolls his eyes as he asks. "Do you know where my yellow hair band is?"

McCree lifts his head up. "It's by the lamp you shot,"

"you're the one who knocked it over," Hanzo argues back. Before he could move to retrieve it a knock at the door caught his attention. Answering the door with a frown. "Yes?"

Genji perks up at the sight of his brother who answer the door this time. He says in Japanese. "You are awake now," Genji then goes quiet. This time, he has the whole view of the room. He saw the broken glass, the arrows in the walls, and McCree faced down on the floor. "What. What happen!?"

"I tried to kill the cowboy," Hanzo says back to his brother and the ask. "What do you need?"

"I told him to wake you up, but he did not heed my word. Still I didn't actually think you would attack him," Genji says. "I feel pity for him,"

"Wait? You told him to wake me up," Hanzo says.

"Yes? Did he surprise you?" Genji then asks. "What is wrong with your neck? It looks pretty messed up,"

"Hold on a moment," Hanzo quickly closes the door and walks over to where the cowboy was lying. "Cowboy," Hanzo stomps onto McCree's back. "You did not tell me you spoke with my brother this morning," Crushing his heel into the man's spine. "You better tell me word for word what you told him,"

Lifting his head McCree mutters. "I said I got attacked by a wolf last night and took a shower in your bathroom…"

"Kono baka! (you idiot)," Hanzo snaps at him. "Why would you say that?"

"Be glad I didn't say we fuck," Hanzo stops harder onto the man back. "... sorry,"

Hanzo, pinching the bridge of his nose, thinks to himself. He walks back to the door and opens it. He faces Genji with a very upset and tired face. "Sorry, I had to take care of something,"

"Are you alright?" Genji asks concerned for his brother and what happen in the room. Hanzo raises his eyebrow to Genji pretending to be unaware of the red marks on his neck. This makes the ninja a bit nervous and asks. "Have you seen your neck?"

"Yes," Hanzo says to him. "I have come down with something. It is a bit of a rash,"

"Oh, I knew you had to be under the weather," Genji says. "Its very uncharacteristic of you to sleep in so late," Genji then asks. "However what about him," Genji points to McCree's lifeless body. "Is he okay?"

"He's not dead if that is what you are implying," Hanzo sneers back to his brother. "Though I am considering that option looking at the mess he made,"

"Well did he tell you Tracer had made us breakfast?"

"No," Hanzo sighs a bit. "I will be down in a moment," Genji nods to him and leaves without another word. Hanzo closes the door. He walks back over to the McCree's motionless body. "Are you planning on lying on my floor all day?"

"Maybe," McCree grunts. "All because you are not acting cute anymore. I also can't feel my back,"

Hanzo stares at the cowboy for a moment. Kneeling back down to be closer to the man. He reaches out his hand, in a pure need, to touch his messy hair. "Cowboy, you still need to fix my vase," Hanzo whispers.

"It will cost you," McCree muffles.

"You broke it. I am not going to pay for it," Hanzo argues back lightly. McCree doesn't say anything back so Hanzo gives in. "How much?"

"It cost one apology," McCree turns his head and pouts. "My whole body hurting because of you," He then frowns. "I thought you would be the one in pain from last night, but no somehow it's me,"

Hanzo gives him a blank stare. He then leans down and kiss the man. "Stop talking or you will be in more pain,"

McCree gets up quickly to his knees. "You fill me with power. We should skip breakfast and-"

"Who said you can have breakfast?" Hanzo says. "You have a vase to fix. We don't need distractions,"

"But I told Genji to make me a plate. No need to waste,"

"So? My house my rules,"

McCree glares at Hanzo. "you're a monster,"

Hanzo gets up and looks down at the man on the floor. He coyly says. "I could eat up here if it wasn't so much of a mess. I could even bring you up something,"

"I will make the room shine like a full moon at midnight!" McCree gets up and ready to work. "But consider this," McCree grabs Hanzo and whispers. "After breakfast, we can dance a little more in the sheets. If you know what I mean," He smirks as he proposes. "I'll let you top this time,"

In a cold voice, trying to hide his own eagerness for the idea. "It is cute to think that you are letting me," He then huffs looking at his room. "I suppose we can. It all depends on how fast you can eat and clean,"

"What if we skip one of those," McCree starts to kiss the man's neck. "And just eat and-"

Hanzo pushes the man away and says. "I doubt it,"

"Can't blame a man for trying," McCree smirks as he lets Hanzo go. "Make sure to give me double the helpings. I can eat a horse,"

"Understood," Hanzo then offers the man before opening the door. "You can have my extras too because I am not very hungry,"

"God I love you so much," The words just escapes McCree's mouth before he could stop it. He just was so captivated by Hanzo. His feelings seem to bubble out of him and for a moment he was scared that Hanzo was going to yell at him. That was not the case for Hanzo pretend not to hear the man as he closes the door behind him.

Once on the other side of it. Hanzo slides down the door grabbing his chest. His blood boils as his whole body turns bright red. His eyes notice something out the corner of his eye. The cowboy's hat was still on the floor by the door. Untouched and left from the night before. Hanzo picks it up and holds it tightly. He quietly says to himself. "Watashi mo anata o aishitemasu. Jesse-kun. (I love you too. Jesse-kun.)"

They then go onto enjoyed a great breakfast (courtesy of Tracer) and a what came after it too.

* * *

 **Author's note*** This is the last chapter. Thank you all for reading. This was my first fanfiction ever and I'm glade it made so many people happy. \\(TwT)/ I love you all


End file.
